


El mito de Ixión.

by elgrantaire



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hell, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elgrantaire/pseuds/elgrantaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En la mitología griega, Ixión era el rey de Tesalia, un sanguinario y lujurioso hombre que pagará caro su sed de venganza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El mito de Ixión.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un trabajo que he hecho para griego, así que...

Se preguntaba Zeus de dónde había salido un ser humano como aquel que estaba sentado a su mesa. En su rango de dios supremo y con su gran orgullo, no se atribuía él su creación. Observaba a Ixión, ebrio y divagando sin parar mientras bebía vino. Dioniso se acercó y, tambaleante, se echó sobre el respaldo de la silla donde el rey de Tesalia estaba postrado y destinó una media sonrisa a su padre en el extremo de la mesa.

—Parece que este viejo amigo mío mortal os hace buena compañía, ¿eh, Padre? Sobre todo se nota en la cara de tu estirada esposa.

—Inmundo extranjero —escupió Hera, que en verdad se veía incómoda. No solo era la presencia de un mortal sentada junto a ella; la ironía de Dioniso no ayudaba. El joven se marchó de la habitación, a uno de sus vicios, pensó Hera.

Y entonces, Ixión puso su mano sobre el etéreo hombro de la diosa y unos ojos lujuriosos en su escote.

—Perdoneme, señora, pero las mujeres allá abajo no han suplido mis carencias de belleza y cuando os he visto, tan deslumbrante y divina, no he podido contenerme.

Hera envió una mirada suplicante a su marido pero este estaba mirando al infinito con tedio, así que tendría que encargarse ella misma de librarse del hombre. O hasta podría divertirse.

No era la primera vez que Ixión, rey del Tesalia, flirteaba con una dama. Ocurrió varios meses atrás. La joven Día, hija del noble Deyoneo, estaba en edad de casarse y su padre, aristócrata tesalonicense, fue al templo de la capital de la región para rezar por un marido propio y un futuro próspero para su hija. Pasaron por el palacio del rey Ixión para presentar sus respetos. El rey les invitó a pasar unos días en su compañía aunque sus verdaderas intenciones estaban lejos de querer mostrarse hospitalario. Se había fijado en Día, con cabellos castaños, pálida, casta... bellísima; pero quizás demasiado apegada a su padre. Siempre caminaba al lado de su padre y si se le hacía una pregunta, agachaba la cabeza y esperaba al permiso de Deyoneo para contestar.

Caminaban por el jardín cuando el anciano tuvo que ir a “un asunto de viejos”. Este decía que no iba a hacerse esperar mucho y Día se quedó sentada en un banco junto al rey, que no disimulaba y se mostraba descarado.

—¿Y te ha llamado la atención algún joven en el templo? Seguro que tú sí a alguno. Incluso a un sacerdote. Esos viejos verdes... Yo he celebrado fiestas privadas a las que han asistido sacerdotes y son extraños. Cualquier cosa les satisface. Y ahora que tu padre nos ha dejado un rato, te expreso que a mí me gustaría mucho tenerte como a mi esposa. Ya sabes, ¡serías reina! El sueño de toda joven, casarse con un hombre fuerte, poderoso adinerado, ¿eh? Ah mira, ahí viene...

Deyoneo se sentó, dejando a su hija entre ambos, que había perdido un poco el color de las mejillas tras haber oído las explícitas intenciones del rey. Aunque este mismo volvió a repetirlo todo al viejo y este solo asentía o respondía con silencio. ¿Qué podía hacer? Su hija no advertía su deseo y él era el rey y les mandaría matar si se ennojaba, conocían su reputación cuando sus caprichos no se cumplían. 

Tras dos días viviendo en el mismo palacio que el rey, con los consejos de sus amigos y la presión del monarca, aceptó que Día se casara con Ixión y la dejó allí cuando volvió a casa. Día, que había aprendido como ser una buena esposa sumisa (si ya lo era ella de por sí) temblaba al pensar que iba a pasar la noche de bodas. Pero esa misma noche, Ixión pensó que ya que estaba prometido, por lo menos esa noche, no iba a compartir su cama con esclavas, y fue a la habitación que se le había asignado a Día.

—Buenas noches —saludó, abriendo las puertas. Echó a las esclavas que velaban por la muchacha y esta, al oír su estruendosa risa, despertó pero no se movió—. Pensaba que estaría bien si antes de la boda te conozco un poco mejor, ¿no?

El hombre con una gran estructura, más por tener más peso del que debía, levantó el cuerpo de la chica y la tumbó boca abajo. Era fuerte para que ella siguiera pudiera moverse entre sus piernas así que ni lo intentó. Lloró con la cara contra el colchón, con intención de ahogarse. Con la violencia aplicada por el rey y la falta de aire, gracias a los dioses se desmayó antes de que todo acabara.

—La azotaré en el día de nuestra boda enfrente de todos los comensales. ¿Como se atreve esa niña a desmayarse y no cumplir sus deberes? —explicó rabioso a uno de sus amigos —. Encima he prometido a su padre un generoso regalo, se lo dije cuando marchó. No se merece nada, me siento estafado. Acabaré con ella, verás como lo hago, amigo.

Pasaron las semanas, todas igual de oscuras para la pobre Día. Maldecía a su prometido y deseaba que Hades se lo llevara al Tártaro. Hasta Perséfone estaría mejor raptada por el dios de los muertos que ella con Ixión. 

La ceremonia se celebró en el día fechado y, gracias a las palabras de los consejeros de Ixión, no dañó a Día enfrente de los invitados, aunque sí que le hirió esa noche, en vez de la acostumbrada violación; cien latigazos. Día quedó destrozada. 

En su casa, días después Deyoneo leyó una carta de una sirvienta que además era amiga de su hija contándole la situación. No se lo creía del todo ya que, con la confianza que tenía con su hija, ella misma le habría escrito. Y sin embargo, se sentía enfrentado con el rey porque aún no le había hecho el regalo.

—Aquí os doy dinero para que contratéis a los mejores ladrones de la ciudad. Que vayan al palacio de Ixión y le roben sus preciadas yeguas en prenda hasta que me pague.

Así fue, las yeguas del rey fueron robadas y este montó en cólera. Estaba sediento de venganza desde la primera noche que Día pasó en su casa y no iba a permitir más ofensas por parte de esa familia. 

Organizó una fiesta un mes después, anunciando que toda Tesalia debía asistir al palacio del rey. Proclamaba que iba ser una fiesta inolvidable, y ciertamente sería así.

Como se celebraba para honrar al dios Dioniso, el vino no dejó de correr de manos de mujeres semidesnudas, que eran tocadas sin reparos por los invitados. Ixión presidía la reunión, sentado donde todos podían verle, enfrente de unas brasas que daban calor a toda la habitación. Cualquiera las hubiera puesto a un lado para que no hubiera peligro pero Ixión tenía una función para esa fuente de calor. 

Deyoneo estaba sentado a su lado, consolando a su hija por la gran pena que esta sufría cuando su yerno, borracho, le dio un golpecito en la espalda.

—¡Deyoneo, amigo, ve a bailar con esa joven de ahí! —le invitó, señalando enfrente de ellos, al final de la piscina de carbón ardiente.

—No me apetece mucho. Además, no hay espacio para rodear la habitación la habitación y no se puede pasar por en medio.

—¿Cómo que no? —preguntó, y, seguidamente, empujó al viejo a las brasas, cayendo este sobre su cara.

El hombre gritaba de dolor y no se podía levantar. Cuando lo intentó, se le hundieron los pies y las manos. Deyoneo estaba clavado, gimiendo de dolor al notar como el fuego había acabado con sus extremidades y le empezaba a subir. Cuando murió por el derretimiento de su cuerpo, el rey Ixión no había parado de reír ni un solo momento.

—Amigos, gracias por asistir a mi espectáculo, espero que me visitéis otra vez pronto. 

Pero no lo hicieron. Ixión pasó meses solos en su palacio. Sus consejeros y su corte se habían marchado, sus amigos se habían mudado a las fronteras de Tesalonia o fuera del país. Ixión envió cartas a los reyes vecinos y todos le contestaron con una maldición a estar solo y no debería acercarse a hablar con nadie o, si se enteraban, le mandarían matar. El rey Ixión, que fue abandonado también por sus sirvientes y su mujer, dejó su palacio, pues iba a vivir igual allí que en la naturaleza. Se fue a vivir a una cueva, donde la locura era su huesped durante todo el día.

—Oh Zeus, tú que te sientas en el trono del Olimpo, escúchame —empezó a rezar un día —. Perdona mis pecados contra mis huespedes y mis amigos. Yo, Ixión rey de Tesalonia, te imploro misericordia y prometo que seré bueno y te rendiré honores. Por favor, lo hice todo por amor a mi mujer Día, que me abandonó al igual que todos. ¡Tú mismo has hecho horrores por amor, Zeus! 

Zeus, que escuchaba desde el Olimpo, ordenó que trajeran a Ixión a su mesa. Sí, conocía la naturaleza de ese hombre, pero podría perdonarlo.

Fue entonces, cuando Ixión, lejos de agradecerle a Zeus por su misericordia, intentó seducir a Hera. La diosa se acordó entonces de todas las infidelidades que su marido había cometido para con ella y se llevó al rey de allí, borracho como nunca, para dejarse cortejar.

Unas horas (o más tiempo, porque en el Olimpo no se sabe) más tarde, Hera fue a contarle a su esposo que Ixión la había acosado y la molestaba con sus halagos, sin añadir que ella le había dejado. Para comprobar si esto era verdad, Zeus creó una nube que se asemejaba completamente a Hera y la envió con Ixión. 

El beodo rey de Tesalia fue llevado por esta marioneta a una habitación del palacio del Olimpo y se arrimó a él. Fruto de esta unión nació más tarde un hijo que fue mandado al monte Pelión y, uniéndose con las yeguas del lugar, creó a los centauros.

Ixión, volviendo cada tarde a la mesa de Zeus, bebía y bebía e incluso se atrevía a insultar a Zeus por haberlo abandonado.

—Me dejaste tirado en la tierra, sin amigos ni esposa ni mis sirvientes. ¡Ja, me río yo del rey de los dioses!

—¿Cómo te atreves? Has debido de beber mucha ambrosía y estoy harto de que andes con tus tonterías de embriagado por aquí, cuando tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ser el anfitrión de una fiesta en la que solo estamos los dos.

—¿Y me vas a echar? No tienes el poder, no sirves para nada.

—Te destierro del Olimpo.

—Ja —rió Ixión, que tras haber tomado la ambrosía se sentía poderoso —. No puedes hacer eso, no puedes ni controlar a tu esposa, que te ha sido infiel conmigo y yo le he hecho un hijo. ¿Qué ha sido del mujeriego de Zeus? Ni a la más cercana puedes tener bajo control.

Zeus, harto de él, se levantó de su silla y sin mostrar intenciones, al instante le lanzó un rayo que le alcanzó en el corazón y empezó su caída al infierno, muerto ya.

Al caer, se encontró al pie del oscuro sillón de Hades, que le miraba con parsimonia.

—A ver, me ha dicho mi hermano que te creías un Dios, ¿eh mortal? Y te has portado mal.

Ixión aún no lograba saber si estaba en la tierra o en el infierno pero Hade siguió hablando a pesar de su confusión.

—Vas a ir al Tártaro. Hermes...

El dios Hermes, que aparentemente había estado detrás de él todo el tiempo, lo ató y arrastró hasta un lugar al que llamaban el Tártaro y que todos los griegos temían. Era el lugar más profundo del Hades y sin embargo llegó pronto por la gracia de Hermes. 

—Por favor, me da igual ir al pozo de las almas perdidas, cualquier otro castigo. No, no aquí —suplicaba Ixión, con lágrimas y desesperación.

—Haberlo pensado antes de haber roto las regla de la cortesía con los huéspedes.

—Pero si es una tontería, por favor... ¿Qué haces? No, ¿por qué me atas? ¡No!

Hermes ató a Ixión a una gran rueda. Cuando estuvo atado, comenzó a moverse poco a poco. 

—Has sido condenado a estar atado a esta rueda para toda la eternidad. La rueda estará cerca de un fuego por el que pasaras y te abrasarás pero no morirás, sufrirás la quemazón para siempre. Darás vueltas y vueltas y tendrás que gritar “Debes mostrar gratitud a tu benefactor” para que te escuchen todos. 

Así dejó Hermes a Ixión, atado a esa rueda. Sus lágrimas iban de su cara al resto de su cuerpo por el movimiento y el aire. Sintió el fuego, peor que el que había sentido su suegro. Sintió sus ojos derretidos pero aún vía nublado. Y sus brazos, como mantequilla bajo las cuerdas. 

 

 _Debes mostrar gratitud a tu benefactor_ — bramó Ixión.


End file.
